


(Fanart) Paradise 01

by Teegar



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar
Summary: Spock and Leila from "This Side of Paradise"





	(Fanart) Paradise 01

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm fanartist/writer trying to salvage my art and writing from my now defunct websites and crumbling physical files before they all disappear.
> 
> This is the first in a series of illustrations of the episode "This Side of Paradise" that I used as part of my "portfolio" packet to send to fanzine editors to demonstrate my skills as an illustrator.


End file.
